


Miss Me?

by dirkygoodness



Series: Angels, Demons, Winchesters, Oh Shit! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Gabe is alive n lives with the boys in the bunker, Cas is Human, M/M, Someone besides Cas saves Sam from demon Dean, ps Cas isn't actually in this one but he'll be in the next one, sometime in season ten, we all know where this is in season ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's mind drew up a blank for about three seconds before something inside his head clicked and he recoiled so hard he ended up hitting his head on the wall behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST ONE IN THE SERIES  
> Sorry for writing them out of order woops ^^". I got inspired to write the other first so that's what happened. More to come tho woo  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Sam knew he wouldn't be able to fight off Dean in his condition. He was actually prepared to die. Not willing, and certainly not ready, but he was bracing himself for it. To be killed by his brother. He'd never expected he'd think something like that. That out of all the monsters and fuckers that could have easily killed him, it'd been Dean. Sam pulled back as Dean practically laughed at him and waited for himself to be killed.  
  
But in the end it didn't happen, Sam didn't feel the pain crack out on his head or his vision get blurry. Instead, he saw hands come around Dean, grabbing around him like he was nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum - and lifted him upwards into the air. For a moment Dean had this look of shock, like he wasn't quite sure what was going on. Sam's own mirrored his, both looking at each other. It didn't take long however for that trance to be broken,  
  
Dean hissed, growled, practically  _roared_ at whoever was holding him and Sam jumped a little as his brothers eyes turned black and his face was contorted into nothing more than unadulterated fury. Sam didn't move, couldn't, frozen in place as Dean was held like he was a toy - easily and without any effort given.  
  
And that's when Sam knew something was off because Dean was hard to pick up. It wasn't that he was overweight or anything, but it was still hard to lift up a fully grown, well muscled man who was struggling like his life depended on it. And Sam supposed it did for at least the demon part of him.  
  
"Mind movin' outa the way there, Samsquach?"   
  
Sam's mind drew up a blank for about three seconds before something inside his head clicked and he recoiled so hard he ended up hitting his head on the wall behind him. He knew that voice. It'd been burned into his head years ago - it'd been stifled  _forever_ years ago. He'd been  _dead_. He should be _dead_.  
  
Sam hadn't watched him die, but he knew he'd died. Lucifer didn't leave anyone alive. (Well, that wasn't true. Sam had survived.) There was practically  _no_ _way_ that he could have made it out of there alive. And then there had been the video. He would have come back for it if he'd been alive.   
  
"Gabriel?" Sam all but coughed out. His voice was wavering, almost like he was scared. And that alone was amusing, because why would he be frightened of him when his brother had just about killed him? There was quiet laughter from behind Dean like he was being muffled by a shirt or a hand. Sam felt his breath quicken, becoming more shallow and more useless, causing him to take more.  
  
Suddenly Dean was turned to the side - looking quite confused about that - revealing a smirking and very alive angel from behind him. Sam's face went white as he stared bewildered at the smaller man. Smaller angel. Archangel. Alive, living, breathing angel that was supposed to be dead.   
  
"Miss me, darling?" 


End file.
